L'absurdité d'une chose n'est pas une raison contre son existence
by Roguinou77
Summary: Reid achète quelque chose d'étrange pour quelqu'un comme lui. Cette achat va le changer, il va réussir à exprimer ses sentiments et à prendre confiance en lui. Il trouvera l'amour mais il est si difficile de gérer une vie qui est partagée.
1. Prologue

**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première fanfiction sur esprit criminel. C'est toujours étrange pour moi d'écrire sur un nouvel univers. J'espère réussir à m'imprégner de l'ambiance de la série pour écrire quelque chose de convenable. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques et des suggestion.**

 **ATTENTION : Je tiens à vous prévenir : je risque de présenter un couple homosexuel alors si vous n'êtes pas tolérant merci de ne pas lire cette fiction et de ne pas faire de remarque homophobe.**

 **Le titre de cette histoire est extrait d'une citation de Nietzsche : "L'absurdité d'une chose n'est pas une raison contre son existence, ça en est plutôt une condition".**

* * *

Il était trois heures lorsque Spencer Reid avait terminé de remplir les dossier qu'il avait amené chez lui. Il s'étira longuement avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgé de café qui se révela être froide. Grimaçant, il jeta le reste de la tasse dans l'évier. Il aurait voulu se faire un autre café mais il n'en avait plus. Malgré son agacement, il mit son manteau et prit son sac puis sortit acheté un café.

Le soleil du mois d'Avril éblouissait le docteur qui n'était pas sorti de la semaine mais il se forçait à marcher pour prendre l'air car le soleil apportait des vitamines nécessaires pour être en bonne santé. Spencer se maudit intérieurement de penser encore une fois à la science alors qu'il souhaitait simplement se balader avant de se changer les idées et se détendre.

En flânant, il s'arrêta devant une vitrine qui lui paraissait très attrayante. Il jeta son café à peine entamé puis entra dans le magasin. Il s'avança dans les rayons et regarda attentivement si il se lancerait tenter par quelque chose.

« Bonjour monsieur », l'interpella la vendeuse. « Puis-je vous conseiller ? »

Reid semblait mener un combat intérieur. Allait-il se laisser tenter ou au contraire devrait-il plutôt rendre congé en s'excusant du dérangement ? Puis il le croisa et sourit.

« Je le prend », avait-il alors répondu à la vendeuse.

* * *

 **Mais qu'est-ce que Reid peut-il bien avoir acheté ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**J'espère que le prologue vous a plu. Ca ne sera pas une histoire sérieuse mais j'ai révé de ça alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait le partager. Une fois cette fanfiction achevée, j'en écrirai une autre beucoup plus sérieuse : j'ai déjà des idées.**

* * *

Reid se maudissait d'avoir céder à ses envies. Il nouait sa cravate devant le miroir de sa chambre tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi son cerveau n'avait pas fonctionné comme à l'ordinaire, l'empêchant ainsi de commettre un acte aussi inconsidéré. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait toujours pas racheté de café. Il remarquait que sa journée commençait très male lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

-Reid, je t'ai apporté du café, lança joyeusement Morgan.  
-Oh merci ! J'en avais plus chez moi j'étais en manque ! Répondit Spencer.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, il porta le gobelet à sa bouche et avala avec un plaisir non-dissimulé une bonne gorgée de café lorsqu'un bruit suspect se fit entendre.

-Reid ? C'était quoi ça ? Demanda l'agent Morgan.  
-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Ce doit être les voisins, tenta d'éluder Reid.

Malheureusement pour le génie, sa tentative de détournement ne fonctionna pas car un animal à quatre pattes venait de foncer sur Derek pour obtenir des caresses.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai pri un chien, constata Derek.  
-En fait je n'avais rien prévu mais je n'avais plus de café alors j'ai été me balader pour en acheter et puis je suis entré dans l'animalerie et il y en avait plusieurs mais celui là me fixait et puis si ça se trouve il aurait été dans une famille avec des personnes méchantes. Je l'ai peut être sauver qui sais et puis…

-Stop arrête toi beau-gosse tu parles trop, le coupa Derek. Comment il s'appelle ?

-Einstein, répondit Reid.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ça mais comment tu vas faire quand on partira en mission ?

-Je n'y avais pas pensé avoua le génie.

-J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi. Prend le chien, je t'emmène au bureau.

Reid mit la laisse du chien sous l'oeil amusé de Derek et sorti de la maison. Son appartement ne se trouvait pas proche de son travail et pourtant ce ne fut pas suffisant pour qu'il trouve qu'elle est la solution que Morgan avait trouvé.

Derek se gara et sorti de la voiture suivis par un Spencer Reid inquiet et stressé à l'idée de ne pas trouver la solution à son problème. Avec suprise, il suivit son ami jusqu'au bureau ou plutôt l'antre de Garcia. Morgan toqua et entra après avoir été invité par la voix énergisante de la jeune femme.

-Mon petit coeur nous avons quelqu'un à te présenter, lança Derek.  
-De qui s'agit-il mon apollon en chocolat ? Répondit-elle.

Reid s'avança alors permettant à Pénélope de voir le chien.

-A qui est-il, demanda t-elle.

-A moi, répondit timidement Reid.  
-Reid a un problème et je crois que tu peux l'aider. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder son chien quand on partira en mission, annonça Morgan.  
-Pas de problème mon petit génie je ferais ça pour toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'amusera bien avec tatie Garcia. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez nous sommes en retard pour le débriefing.

D'un pas rapide les trois agents suivis du chien arpentèrent les couloirs pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion. Tout le monde était stupéfié de voir Reid tenir un chien en laisse. JJ fut la première à réagir.

-Spencer, tu as un chien maintenant ? Demanda t-elle.  
-Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? Ajouta Rossi.  
-Tu vas le garder ? S'intéressa Kate  
-Reid, tu sais que c'est difficile de s'occuper d'un chien conclua Hotch.

Un peu grognon face à toutes ses questions, Reid commença a répondre.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose aisée de s'occuper d'un chien notamment avec notre travail mais lorsque je l'ai vu je suis tombé sur son charme. Il s'appelle Einstein et il sera sage.

-Très bien, sourit Hotch, alors il est temps de commencer la réunion.

-Comme toujours vous avez raison oh grand chef ! Lança Garcia sous le sourire des autres agent.

Elle prit la télécommande dans les mains et commença à énumérer les faits.

-Deux femmes, Cloé Kent et Alicia Morano, ont été retrouvé étrangler sur le bord d'un route.

Alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le bouton qui lui permettait de leur montrer les sordides images de ces crimes, elle fit tomber la télécommande. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement pour la ramasser, le chien l'avoir déjà pris dans sa gueule pour la lui donner.

-Toi je t'aime bien on va bien s'entendre mon deuxième petit génie, annonça t-elle.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
